rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad Leaders
Squad Leaders "A squad leader never bullies, they build up their rangers. A squad leader never insults, they improve their rangers. A squad leader never allows evil to exist, but good to flourish. A squad leader always remembers the mission statement of the rangers - to spread sweetness and kindness amongst a world of hate. A squad leader does not pick favorites, but loves all their rangers equally." - Mission Statement of the Rkade Souper Sweet Squad Leaders. Squad Leaders are the driving force of making Rangers feel welcomed and appreciated, as well as keeping order in the land of Rkadia. In addition to administrative duties, they are responsible for forming close bonds in the squads and creating a true family unit. A good analogy would be that a Squad leader is the "paternal figure" of a Ranger. Squad Leader Critera In addition to passing the Squad Leader Hiring Process, the Ranger must have the following traits: A squad leader must provide an example to their rangers. Kindness, Patience, Tolerance. A squad leader must protect their rangers from bullying or harassment by trainees, members, and those who achieved the ranger title yet have lost their way. A squad leader must be available for questions and concerns from their rangers. A squad leader must keep anything told in confidence private, gossiping is a form of bullying in some cases and can lead to harassment. A squad leader must be willing to keep record of their rangers ticket tally to prevent cheating. A squad leader must help further the lore of the land, and hold role-playing events related around Rkadia and it's rich history. A squad leader must be willing to listen to their Crescent Lord / Nova Knight and accept any extra duties that come from them. The Member Management Page (M.M.P.) All squad leaders need to gain access to the member management page. This is where you will see your ticket information of all your rangers and be able to update it. Additionally, you will find information on events, birthdays, contests, and advertisements. You will need to request access with a GMAIL account to be able to edit. PM a Crescent Lord / Nova Knight for an invite link! Ranger Ticket Tally Please use the spreadsheet to keep track of your Ranger’s tickets. Shopkeepers will contact you as well as the Ranger when they have spent or acquired tickets. A squad leader must listen to their Ranger’s and request updates on ticket counts frequently. This is the squad leader’s responsibility as much as it is the Ranger. The mayor will contact the squad leader to ensure accuracy periodically. Any tampering of the squad sheet for personal gain will result in removal from the ranger program. Squad Leader Ranks Not all squad leaders are equal. During the Blueberry Wars, some of the unrest among the land came from Squad Leader to Squad Leader tension. Certain leaders were called out for not pulling their weight and raising weak Rangers who would not last against the Bear Guards or invading rangers. The Crescent Lord / Nova Knights worked together to create a Ranking system for the Squad Leaders, that would both properly reward and help motivate the leaders to be the best they can be! The Crescent Lord / Nova Knight will update their Squad Leaders once a month to update their rank. If a Squad Leader does not meet even Rank C requirements for 2 months in a row, they will either be asked to step down or participate in the Squad Leader Rotation program. There will be a meeting with the Crescent Lord / Nova Knight and the Squad Leader to see if the Squad Leader wishes to step down, have assistance, or attempt to improve through a goal list set by the Crescent Lord / Nova Knight. Rank C Rank C leaders are the lowest rank leaders. Although they are still vital to the functioning of the group, this type of effort can not be a long term solution for any Squad. For this reason, a leader can only stay at Rank C for four months before being asked to step down as a leader. (Cool and Frozen squads excluded from this) Duties: # Update the Currency Tallies for the Rangers on the MMP. # Pick a W.A.R. (Weekly Active Ranger) for the M.M.P. every Thursday. # Greet Rangers in the squad chat daily. # Meet with Crescent Lord / Nova Knight once a month. # When a new Ranger-baby joins the squad ## Add to Friends List. ## Know who their Ruby Guard is and keep in contact with them to make sure the 3 tasks are finished in a week. ## Help them make friends in the squad. Rank B Rank B leaders are the average squad leader. Most of the Squad leaders will fall under this category, and there is no penalty to permanently being a Rank B leader. In addition to the duties below, Rank B Squad leaders must also do every single task from Rank C. Duties: # Run an event once a month for your Squad. # PM your Ranger-babies every day. # Post every announcement from Moon City in Squad Chat. # Post a page from the Wiki once a week. Help the rangers Learn about Rkadia. Rank A Rank A Leaders are the best of the best! Rank A Leaders are the first in line for any bonuses or benefits, as well as the chance that they can become a High Squad Leader. If a leader maintains Rank A for over 4 months, they can take the very difficult test to become a High Squad Leader. In addition to the duties below, Rank B Squad Leaders must also do every single task from Rank B. Duties: # Help your Rangers participate in every Mega Contest and group event. # Set up Cross-Squad events for the squads in your sector. Set up battles against squads outside your sector. # Role-play with your rangers about Rkadia once a week. Assistants Assistant leaders help the Squad Leader when they are unable to be completely active and engaged in the squad. Who is my Assistant Leader? You choose your own assistant, and you can have up to 2. Assistants should be someone you trust completely and are active rangers. If you hire an assistant based on favoritism - your squad may suffer due to inactivity and stagnation, resulting in your own removal from the squad leader program in extreme cases. Are there benefits? Assistant leaders get paid a ticket salary equal to 1/3 of the SLs the 1st of every month. It is your responsibility to tell them of this every 1st, and update their tallies. If you want to give your assistant leader more tickets, you can pay them from your own pool. I want to change assistant leaders. This is entirely up to you - you do not need authorization to change your assistant leader. If you want to have the assistants on a monthly rotation that is fine as well. My assistant leader wants to be a Squad leader. They will need to leave and start a new squad if we have an opening. Crescent Lord / Nova Knight Visitation Procedure At any time, a Crescent Lord / Nova Knight or the King/Queen of Moon City can request access to a Squad chat as long as they have official business with the group - and they do not need the permission of the squad leader to do so. If a Crescent Lord / Nova Knight is found to abuse this policy for social matters that are trivial or not group related, they will be given a green infraction for corruption. Emissary Program Guidelines Both inactive and active rangers can participate in the emissary program. This may help inactive rangers break their shell. Guidelines 1. Try to have different rangers go each time. 2. Invite the ranger emissary coming to your group in a timely manner, and remove them from the group as soon as the 20th of the month comes. Do not let foreign rangers linger in your group. 3. Let the emissary know who is in the group they are going to, and let the squad leader know as well so that there is not tension against rangers who have been split up into different squads due to personality conflicts. 4. Help your ranger if they are stuck in asking questions, keep on top of asking how they are doing. 5. Help the foreign ranger break the ice with your squad if they seem stuck or uncomfortable. 6. Eject the foreign ranger immediately and inform their squad leader if they act out of line. 7. Keep a log on a file on your phone or computer with information the emissary gives your squad on the foreign squad the next day. 'You can use the following template below to ask your Rangers to join the program! ' TOMORROW IS THE EMISSARY PROGRAM! '' ''1. What is the emissary program? '' ''- A single ranger from our squad will travel to another squad and gather information about the rangers. We can use this to sabotage them in the future, or pair up with them against the hordes of monsters looming. '' ''2. What do I have to do? '' ''- You need to join the squads group chat all day tomorrow and ask the rangers questions. We will give you a cheat sheet to help and fill out. After that, you come back to our squad and report your findings which the squad leader will log. '' ''3. I am interested! '' ''-First come first serve! The first person to say " I will be the emissary" gets to do it! There is a reward that will be based upon your results on returning. Helpful Links Squad Leader Hiring Squad Leader Rotation Program Salary for Leaders and Guards Ticket Allowances Helping New Squad Rangers (Squad Leader Guide) Job Follow-Up Form Weekly Active Ranger (W.A.R.)Category:Squad Leaders Category:Crescent Lords Category:Rangers Category:New Rangers Category:New Members Category:Master List